


The Yellow Eyes of Wildcat Hills

by 4Kennedy



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Animal Transformation, Community: femslash100, F/F, Flirting, Nature
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 06:47:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9111232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4Kennedy/pseuds/4Kennedy
Summary: As the wolf came closer, it slowly started to transform, shifting its form until it was human.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Table + Prompt: Alternate Universes - Werewolves  
> A huge thank you goes to my fantastic betareader lanalucy.

  Snow laid heavy and silent across the landscape of Wildcat Hills. Alex stood on the front porch of the wooden cabin she and Maggie had rented for the weekend, a thick blanket wrapped around her body. With the full moon sunken, the sun was now rising; the air was crisp and the snow glistening. Alex loved it here - the beauty and the peacefulness filled her with reverence.  

Suddenly a wolf appeared at the tree line not far from the cabin, its yellow eyes glowing at Alex. Her heart leaped into her throat and beat wildly, though she stayed rooted to the spot. As the wolf came closer, it slowly started to transform, shifting its form until it was human.  

“Maggie,“ Alex sighed in relief, spreading her arms to invite Maggie, who only wore her trademark grin, into the warm cocoon of her blanket.   

“Danvers, you’re up early.“ Maggie stepped in close and wrapped her arms around Alex. “Missed me?“ she asked, nuzzling Alex’s neck.  

“Yeah.“ Alex nodded. “And also worried.“ She inhaled deeply, enjoying the smell of pine, wood and earth coming off Maggie.  

In response Maggie cupped Alex’s face with both hands, leaned up and kissed her. Slow and deep. “Cute pajamas,“ she said, “But let's get you out of them.“  

Alex blushed as Maggie dragged her inside. After a night of running with her pack Maggie was equally exhausted and exhilarated, still buzzing with adrenaline. It always made their love making exceptionally passionate.  

The End


End file.
